Weeping Angels
by GuardianSaint
Summary: When Breana Davenport, Donald Davenport's daughter runaway from the island. She and a friend find themselves thrown into a whole new world. While trying to figure themselves out, they catch the eyes of two of the Avengers' important players. Even though one doesn't feel very special.
1. Chapter 1

_Weeping Angels_

The day went like any other day at the Davenport Island Academy. Adam, Bree and Chase, were teaching their set of students. The only difference is that Leo was now a mentor and training his own set of students. While the four head bionics held their classes a fifthteen year with long brown hair stood towards the side with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. It's been like this ever since her father started this place.

"You look terrible."

The brunette sighed before turning to see her twin with a annyoed glare. "Gee, thanks Danny."

Daniel Davenport better known as Danny sighed and shook his head. "Breana, why don't you tell dad? He can do something about what mom is doing."

Breana shook her head before turning to head to her room that she shares with her best friend. "It would't change anything. Mother has custody over us, she can do whatever she wants."

Danny shook his own head and after watching his few minutes younger sister disapear down the side hall, he turned and walked towards his father's office. Danny walked down a hall before stopping at a wooden two door with the Davenport emblem on it. He knew that Breana didn't want to tell their father what their mother was doing but if his sister keeps putting up with their mother's bullshit...Danny shruddered. He didn't want to think about losing his twin, his best friend. He sighed heavily before turning to head back to the training area.

 _ **-In Breana's Shared Room-**_

A young woman around nineteen with milk chocolate skin paced around while she had her head buried in a large book. "Hey Breana."

Breana sighed before sitting on her queen sized bed. "Tell me something, Sherise. How do you know it's me and you're not any paying attenion?"

Sherise stopped pacing and looked up from the book with a frown. "Because I know you. We been friends for a good while now and I know you better than anyone minus Danny."

Breana looked away, she had nothing to say to that. Sherise sighed heavily before lying the book on her desk and walked over to the younger brunette. She sat on the edge and took a deep breath.

"You didn't tell Big D about Amy?"

Breana shook her head and lowererd it. "If I do...my mother would take me and Danny away?"

It was Sherise's turn to be shock to say something. She lowered her head before turning it to look at Breana. "You should just run away..."

Breana was queit for a moment before she snapped her head up and looked at the five year older female. "Reese, you are a genius."

Sherise looked confused, what did she say and what is that look in her eyes? She shook her head before standing after seeing her friend stand and began to pace. "What are you talkikng about, 'Anna?"

Breana sighed before turning to face the nineteen year old. "I'll run away. My mother can't do nothing and Danny can be safe and happy here with our father and the others."

Sherise took a step closer but stopped, she was too in shock to really move. "You can't be serious, Breana! Where will you go!"

Breana took a deep breath before nodding her head. "Deadly. And I'll go to New York. My mom would'nt dare to go dare there."

Sherise shook her head as she face palmed her face. "I don't want to know." she sighed and removed her hand. "There's no changing your mind, is there?"

Breana looked away and folded her arms where she was hugging herself, but Sherise could clearly see the warm tear fall down her face. "No."

Sherise turned her head and closed her brown eyes, not bothered to fight away the tears. Her best friend was running away and there wasn't anything she could do. Or was there?

-WA-

Douglas Orville Davenport watched day by day his neice lose weight after weight. Donald has been busy running the Island with Adam, Bree and Chase that he hasn't noticed. Even with Leo as a mentor as well, he was still busy with Davenport Industries and of course Tasha. His sister in-law wasn't too thrilled about having his ex staying at the manison, as she put it 'Better than her staying at the academy.' He shook his head with a small smile, he never did like Amy.

"Is that a smile I see?"

Douglas groaned before turning to see a thirty-eight year old woman with long, wavy honey blonde hair. "What do you want, Amy."

Amy glared and crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that how you speak to your sister in-law?"

"Former sister in-law!" Douglas nearly growled.

Amy smirked as she held up a index finger. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't want me to report you to Donny. How you are harboning perverted feelings for a underage bionic freak."

Douglas simply glared before smirking. "Go right ahead. Donald don't trust you."

Amy laughed before narrowing her pretty pale green eyes. "Just like how he soon won't t ust you."

Douglas balled his fist before walking quickly away. Sometimes he wondered, what did his brother ever see in her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter.**

When nighttime came over the island everything was so quiet, that it felt unreal. Breana stood in the shadows of the hall watching as creepy Perry made another attempt at flirting with her uncle. She shook her head and when Douglas ran off with the former principle after him, she finally crept out of her hiding spot. She carefully tipped toed to the hydra loop, her back was facing the transportation as she gave her surroundings another look.

When she turned around she bumped into someone and automatically started screaming as she dropped her bag. "Ahhh!"

A hand reached out and clamped her mouth shut. "Quiet! It's me."

Breana waved a hand and used her ergo kinesis to turn on a light. "Sherise! What are you doing here?!"

Sherise faked pouted and crossed her arms. "Nice to see you too." she then sighed. "I'm not letting you run away by yourself. I'm going with you and I am not taking no for a answer."

Breana wanted to protest but like her friend, knew it was useless. "Fine. Now can we go before we get caught because I don't know how to explain this."

Sherise giggled before grabbing her bookbag and entered the hydra loop. "Come on. There's a car that is waiting for us on the mainland, that will take us to the airport. I brought us tickets, so move it."

Breana couldn't help but laugh as she got in the hydra loop.

 _ **-The Next Morning-**_

"What do you mean she's gone!"

Leo shrunk back causing Donald and Douglas to glare at Amy. Douglas pulled the shaken boy in his arms as he narrowed his hazel-blue eyes on the arrogant blonde. "Sherise and Breana are missing and you are not helping."

"I don't care about that girl. My concern is on Destiny and she only." Amy nearly spat.

Donald looked disgusted before turning his attention on his son. "It's okay Leo. We'll find them." Donald turned his brown eyes to his brother. "Douglas, take him and help Bree and Chase organise a search party."

Douglas nodded before wrapping his arm around Leo's waist before leading him to the room his children were in. Donald gave his ex one last glare before he got on the hydra loop. After all he had to inform his wife.

-WA-

Breana and Sherise stepped out of JFK airport they couldn't help but take the sights in with awe. Sherise stepped out out to stop a taxi but had to step back when a car landed in front of her, crushed beyond belief from out of nowhere.

"What the hell was that!?" Sherise cried out as got up from Breana pushing them out of the way.

Breana stood and glared at the older female. "How the hell am I suppose to know!?"

Sherise went to say something but a extreme loud howl shook the whole city. The young girls looked up to see a large black wolf, it was larger than a bear and behind it was another monster wolf with brown almost black fur and like the black one had green eyes.

"You foolish mortals. Think a group of lost souls and my brother could defeat me. I only came back with a better army!"

Sherise and Breana looked and gasped when they seen a man with pale skin, wearing gold armour and a green cape. His shoulder length black hair flowed as he levitated over the wolves.

"Oh my God! It's Loki!"

Sherise glared at her friend. "Breana! This is not the time to be fangirling! Now do something!"

"Like what!" the young Davenport cried.

Before the two could shout any further the wolves cried out causing the girls to turn just in time to see a farmilar shield knock Loki out of the sky. Followed by the roar of engines then the apperance of known other than Iron Man.

"We need to get out of here!" Breana yelled over the noise while tugging on Sherise's arm.

Sherise was about to follow until she made eye contact with the black furred wolf, it's green eyes began to shine before he drived towards her. Before Sherise knew it the wolf bit her, before lifting his head and howled.

"Sherise!" Breana yelled as she pulled her friend to her.

"Ahhhh!" Sherise scream before she stumbled. She felt dizzy and her eye sight began to get blurry before everything went black.

"No! Sherise! Wake up!" Breana had tears in her pale green eyes before she glared at the wolf who was know looking at her. "You monster!"

To Breana's surprise, the wolf grinned. Before a arrow shot the wolf in the side. Breana sniffed up some tears before she looked to see a handsome man with attractive medium brown hair and a bow on his back, run over and knee in front of her and Sherise.

"What happened?"

Breana was in still in shock before she shook her head. "My friend got bit by the black wolf."

The man looked at the girl before talking most likely into a headset. "Natasha, bring the quinjet." then turned his blueish-green eyes on the young brunette. "We'll help you're friend but you need to come with me."

Breana just nodded and watched the man pick Sherise up and carry her to a odd jet that just landed not a second ago. Breana took deep breathes before following the man into the jet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to chapter three.**

 _Weeping Angels_

 _ **-At the Bionic Academy-**_

On the stairs in his siblings and cousin's room sat Daniel with his head low and in his hands. His body rocked with each sob as tears fell from his closed eyes. From across the room stood a former bionic solider leaning against the white wall. In his green eyes held concern for the younger teen. When he felt someone next to him he turned his eyes from the boy in despair to his side to see Leo standing there with a sorrow look on his face.

"I'm sorry about your sister and cousin, Leo."

Leo didn't bother to fight off the tears. " Thanks." he sniffed up some tears before sighing. "You should go to him."

The seventeen year old brunette looked at the newest mentor with confused green eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Leo gave him a look, calling out his friend's bull. "Damien, I'm not a idiot. You like Danny, admit it."

Damien crossed his arms over his muscler chest and glared down at the bit shorter boy. "You have no right. As long as you been living with Douglas and you haven't told him that you have feelings for him."

Leo turned away with a huff before sighing. "We're in different situations. Danny will return your affections, Douglas won't."

Damien turned to face his friend before sighing. "Alright. Let's make a deal. I'll tell Daniel if you tell Douglas."

Leo wanted to protest but knew it was useless fight. "Alright. Deal, now excuse me I have to see how Chase is doing with the search."

Damien nodded and watched Leo leave the room before he turned and walked over to the stairs where Daniel was still sitting with his head in his hands. Slowly he put a hand on Daniel's shoulder which caused the younger boy to jump before he looked up with teary brown eyes. It pulled on Damien's heart to see the boy he had fallen for so distressed. "I'm sorry Daniel about your sisters."

Danny smiled lightly. Damien is about the only one he allowed to call him Daniel and the only one that knew how he felt for Sherise and Breana. Breana is his twin, his other half. Without her he wouldn't be able to be complete. Sherise is his and Breana's cousin through marriage but the older girl is their sister and best friend. "Thanks Damien. I just hope they're okay, I wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to them."

Danny began to break down into more sobs. Damien frowned before wrapping a arm around Danny and pulled him close into a embrace as he laid his chin on the boy's short brown hair.

 _ **-In Big D's Office-**_

Douglas walked through the double wooden door to see his brother sitting behind a oak desk. "Hey Donny. You wanted to see me?"

Donald ignored the long time despised nickname before looking up. "Yes. I needed to talk to you about something."

Douglas closed the door and sat in one of the black cushion chairs. "What about?"

Donald rubbed his face before sighing. "I know you have feelings for Leo. Now I need to make this clear and quick. I know and there's no need to deny."

Douglas cleared his throat and looked at his brother with concerned hazel-blue eyes. "Did Amy tell you this?"

Donald shook his head. "No. I don't know why but I trust you more than I trust her when it should be equal when it comes to not trusting but that's not the case. You are my brother and I want to see you happy. Now on to another thing I wanted to talk to you about. Tasha is coming, she said that she might have something that could help us find the girls."

Douglas leaned back in his chair and nodded. "When does Tasha supposed to get here?"

"I'm already here." the men looked to see Tasha walk in the office wearing a skirt suit while holding a yellow folder.

"What did you find out, dear?" Donald asked after he sat back in his large leather chair.

Tasha sighed before placing the folder on the desk. "I tried all my contacts I have but they came up empty. Until I went through some old files and that's where I found these."

Donald and Douglas shared a look before Douglas grabbed the folder and opened it. "Westchester, New York?" he moved his head up to look at his brother and sister in law. "I thought you said that a foster center here in California informed you about Sherise?"

"We did, we picked up Sherise from Trinity Foster Care. The man in charge, Lane Walden said these files came with Sherise but she had no memory of what happened besides her name."

Donald rubbed his freshly shaven face. "Is there a number in there?"

Douglas scanned documents before nodding. He pulled out his cell phone and the number before pressing the speaker button. The phone rung three times before a cheery voice of a young female answered the phone,

 _"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters..."_

-WP-

Breana stood behind a sheet of glass watching as a man she was introduced to as Bruce Banner, was working with two younger women who were older than her and Sherise, Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis. They were working on Sherise who laid on a operation table, ivs sticking in her arms as her right arm was tapped where she was bitten. Tears fell rapidly as she watched the heart monitor drop lower and lower, all this from a bite. Damn Loki and his wolves!

"I'm sorry about your friend."

Breana knew who had joined her side. Even though it been her dream to meet America's Golden Boy but at the moment she couldn't care. She just wrapped her arms around herself, and continued to watch the doctor and scientists work on saving her best friend, her sister. Then her worse nightmare happened, the heart monitor went off and she would of fell if it wasn't for Steve catching her. The super solider caught eyes with Bruce and nodded at the unsaid command. The blonde male gently ushered the young girl to the common room where Natasha and Clint sat.

Clint looked up and couldn't stop the tears from falling at the out of place look on the fifteen year old's. "Is she..?" he didn't want to finsh that question.

Before Breana or Steve could answer Bruce walked into the room with a shadow look. "We can't say. The wolf that bite her had venom in his system. The venom is attacking Sherise's cells and I can't fortell the outcome."

Natasha looked confused out of the whole thing before she looked at her friend friend and teammate. "So what? She's going to turn into a wolf?"

Bruce sighed heavily before tilting his head to the side. "There's a chance that could happen and there's also the possibility that she could not survive this."

Breana gasped and lowered her head as she sobbed uncontrollably. Steve frowned and pulled the young girl into his arms which she didn't didn't fight. Breana cried on the captain's suit as Steve rubbed her back. Natasha glared before sighing, she wanted so badly to be jealous of the girl but couldn't. After all, another member of the team had had stolen her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**To answer your question, Damien is a character from a game that I created and I use him in stories. Glad you liked the chapter, here's the next one. Enjoy.**

 _Weeping Angels_

 _ **-Avengers Tower, New York-**_

Breana woke to the sounds of laughter and it confused her for a moment before she realized that she was with the Avengers. She opened her pale green eyes and soon the laughter stopped. A hand on her shoulder made her lift her head to look into a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Did we wake you?"

Breana shook her head before sitting up with a stretch. She looked around the room to see more faces that she remembered being introduced and who she automatically knew. "How's Sherise?"

Jane looked at the young girl with sad eyes. "Her heart rate is still plumeting. But we're working on something that will bring her back. Thor left to get Loki or Fenrir to get a antidote to the venom."

Breana sighed heavily before leaning back on the couch. At least there's hope that her sister would be okay. As for the information about the God of Mischief and his monster wolf son, she and Chase had a hobby of reading Norse Mythology. So she knows about the eight legged horse, Sleipnir. Breana leaned her head back before looking at the heroes in the room. "How long have I been out?"

Tony twirled the ice in his glass and answered not even taking his brown eyes off the liquid. "For a good six hours." when the ice and scotch was gone he put the small glass on the bar and crossed his leg as he looked at the girl. "My question is, why are you running away?"

Breana chuckled nervously as she gave a small smile. "Who said I'm running away..?"

Tony sighed and uncrossed his leg. "I know a run away when I see one."

Breana tried to come up with something but knew it was useless. "Fine. I'm running away for causes you don't need to know."

Rhodey frowned before raising a eye brow. "You're not a mutant are you?"

Steve glared at the man known as War Machine as Clint scowled. But Breana wasn't affected by the harsh question. "No I'm not a mutant but I'm a bionic human from my uncle and father implanting a chip in my neck." then she glanced around the area and lowered her eyes. "Is that a bad thing here?"

Tony spoke before his long time friend could say anything. "Of course not. What abilities do you have?"

Breana grinned at the question. Like her father she took joy and pleasure out of telling people about the things she could do. "I have the ability to manipulate energy, super smarts and heat vision. That's all I'm willing to share right now."

The Avengers laughed before Sam Wilson also known as the Falcon frowned. "Do you have a place to stay?"

Breana was instinctly hit with memories of the attack. She lowered her head as tears poured from her already puffy, red eyes. "We never got the chance to look."

Steve nodded in understanding. "We understand but I'm afraid we cannot let you leave. You're a young girl with no where to go. You will stay here."

Sam cat whistled before laughing at the blush that across the young girl's cheek. "Go head cap."

Tony chuckled before Jane and Darcy stood, Jane held out her hand to the Avengers' young guest. "Come with us. We'll show you your room."

Breana stood and bid the males goodnight before following the two female scientists to the elevator. When the metal doors closed, Steve casted a glare towards his young veteran friend. Sam chuckled nervously having realized that he was in some type of trouble. He hurried to the elevator.

"See ya heroes later."

Steve shook his head before running a hand through his blonde hair. "Can you believe Sam?"

Tony smirked at the super solider. "I don't know. It sure explains a lot."

Steve glared before standing, "I don't have time for this. I'm going to check on the girl."

Bruce stood as well and joined the captain's side. "I'll join you. I have to see how's the patient is doing."

Steve nodded and headed through the double doors that lead to the infirmary with Bruce at his side.

-WA-

 _ **-Westchester, New York-**_

Douglas stood in front of a large mansion, larger than Donald's mansion in Mission Creek with Leo, Danny and Chase. "Let's get this over with."

Chase shook his head as he followed his father to the large doors with Leo following. "I don't understand why Mr. Davenport didn't come."

Leo fixed his mission suit before looking at his brother. "He dosen't want my mom to kill his mom." Leo finished by nodding his head towards Danny.

Danny rolled his brown eyes. "I wouldn't care."

Douglas narrowed his hazel-blue eyes at his son and nephews, "Would you three hush."

Douglas went to knock on the large double doors but as soon as he raised his hand the door opened to reveal a beautiful woman with long wavy white hair and bluish eyes. "The Professor has been waiting for you."

Douglas stared a confused look the three boys before walking into the mansion with the bionic males following. "You said that your professor has been waiting for us. How can that be?"

The woman smiled as she lead the four down a hall. "There's great wonders besides your bionic creations."

"You mean mutants?" Douglas, Danny and Leo looked at Chase like he grew another head. "What? Mr. Davenport had given Breana and I lessons in other worldly beings as a example of why the world must not know what we are."

The woman nodded, she continued walking after stopping to listen to the young brunette male. "We still live in an age of darkness: a world full of fear, hate and intolerance. Our professor, Charles Xavier was born into a world divided, a world he wanted to heal. A mission he has yet to see accomplished. He's more than our leader, more than a teacher. He's a friend. When we were afraid, he gave us strength. When we were alone, he gave us a family. Therefore we will always be by his side." the woman stopped and head for a opening where a group of children were leaving. "Charles, our guests."

A man with a bald head looked up from his desk with bright blue eyes. "Thank you Ororo." then he moved his eyes towards Douglas and the teens. "We have been waiting for this day."

Douglas took it as it was up to him to further the conversation. "You must be Professor Xavier. Now what do you mean you have been waiting for this day?"

Charles took a deep breath before answering. "Nineteen years ago Ororo and I was visited by a good friend of mine. His wife had died during labour and he wanted the baby to live a some-what normal life. So he brought the baby here where we raised her. When we found out that an old friend-"

"Magneto!" Ororo hissed her bluish eyes turned a glowing white for a moment.

Charles placed an hand on Ororo's before nodding. "Yes. Magneto wanted the girl and I had to send our dear Mystic. away. After I took most of her memory away."

Danny's brown eyes widened as he put it together. "You gave her the memory of her name and that her mother was in a car crash to protect her from this Magneto."

Leo still looked confused as did Danny Chase and Douglas. "But I don't understand. Why does this bug guy want Sherise?"

Ororo sighed heavily, this wasn't going to be easy for them unless they never really cared. "Who you know as Sherise was originally named Orva. Charles had injected a Orva's middle name in her memory as her main name but the reason why Magneto wanted Orva was because she is mutant as well..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Mission complete. I wanted you to be surprised and it it was successful. Enjoy chapter five.**

 _Weeping Angels_

"What do you mean Sherise's a mutant?" Leo nearly shouted.

Douglas placed an hand on the sixteen year old's shoulder. "Leo, calm down. I'm sure that the Professor will explain."

Charles nodded before manuring his hover chair from behind the desk. "Orva, Sherise's father is a mutant who married a human. Around the time of nine Sherise was starting to experience her powers. Which was empathy, the ability to sense and control the emotions and feelings of others..."

Danny's eyes widen like saucers. "It all makes since. Why I felt happy when I was just feeling angry. I bet Sherise didn't even realise she was doing it."

Ororo sighed before nodding. "She also had the ability of power mimicring or absorptioning, where she could copy or absorb another's powers or skills. But you're right, she didn't know. Charles erased that memory away."

It was Douglas' turn to lift a eye brow. "You said you deleted some of Sherise's memories. How is that possible?"

 _*You tell me, Mr. Davenport?*_

Douglas looked around before casting his hazel-blue eyes on the bald man. "How did..?"

"The power of telepathy." Charles smiled. "Now the good news is that I sent a few of my team out to look before you came. But I'm going to search myself, Ororo will show you to your rooms."

While Charles headed one way the four followed the weather controlling mutant in another directon.

 _ **-Inside the Cerebro-**_

Professor Charles Xavier hovered over to the device before putting the helmet on. Almost instantly millions of people, human and mutant popped up. But he couldn't find Sherise, all her mind showed was blackness. He couldn't get a read of it so he he took off the helmet and pulled back. It wasn't no use to try and find his adopted daughter when he couldn't see anything and he was worried. Charles hovered out of the Cerebro to come across his good friend Logan, who goes by the codename Wolverine.

"No luck in there either, Chuck?" the raven hair, yellow eyed mutant asked after joining the professor's side.

"I'm afraid so, Logan." Charles finished with a deep sigh. "I'm afraid we have to Sherise's father, hopefully he and his own team could help."

"Wouldn't he be furious? Even though I could take him."

Charles laughed half heartedly, "I'm sure you can. But my old friend is always furious."

-WA-

 _ **-Manhattan, New York-**_

 _What's taking these damn lights so long?_ If he didn't want to stay on the good side of the press, he would of been ran these damn lights a long time ago. When he had gotten a alert saying that his girlfriend was in the hospital, he dropped everything he was doing and headed for St Michael's. When he got to the hospital, he quickly dashed towards towards the room that held his dearest, without even bothering to check in with the nurse at the desk. He has never felt so, much fear before. Not even all those times he put his life on the line to save the world. Properly because he never felt like this before about anyone, so when he was told that his girlfriend fainted...he didn't know what to think. _1709_ , he didn't even bother to catch his breath he burst through the door to be greeted by his beautiful girlfriend sitting on a hospital bed talking excitedly with his assistant.

"Um...did I miss something? Because I was told that my girlfriend fainted!"

The two women rolled their eyes before the strawberry blonde patient smiled widely at her boyfriend. "Tony...I'm..."

The brunette in the lounge chair squeezed the other woman's hand that she was holding, her light brown eyes gleaming. "Go on Pepper, tell him."

The brunette male looked from his assistant to his girlfriend. "Tell me what? Pep' what's going on?"

Pepper sighed before smiling as wide as she could, "Tony...you're going to be a father."

His eyes widen and before he knew it, everything went black. When he came to he was in his spacious living room, in the tower lying on his expensive couch.

"Jarvis, where's Pepper?"

 _'She's asleep, sir.'_

Tony nodded before lying his head back down as he ran through everything. Was he dreaming? Was he really going to be a father? All these thoughts and more ran through his head. Was he even going to be a good father?

"You worry too much."

Tony nearly jumped before he relaxed. "Says the archer who's not going to be a father."

Clint chuckled before sitting on the table in front of the couch. "I'm going to let you in on a serect. I do have children, a son and daughter. I was there when my ex wife was pregnant with my son Callum and I'm not going to lie, it's not a walk in the park. But it is worth the hassle."

Tony smiled grateful. "Thanks Robin Hood."

Clint shook his head before leaving the billionaire alone once again.

 _ **-On a upper floor, Avengers Tower-**_

Steve was making hall rounds, a habit the super solider had since the war. When he felt that everything was in order and safe he turned to get on the elevator but as soon as he hit the button for the shaft to come a loud scream rang through the halls. He grabbed his shield from his back and ran towards the sound before bursting through the second door on the left. Steve wasn't expecting to see the newest resident to the tower tossing and turning. He quickly ran over and gently shook the girl.

"Breana, wake up."

Breana screamed, her arms failing. Her eyes snapped open and she stared straight up at Steve.

Steve took deep breathes even though he wasn't out of breath he just didn't know that was going to work. He sighed before sitting on the edge of Breana's bed and rubbed her leg through the light green covers. His piercing blue eyes looked up and locked with the fifteen year old's teary pale green eyes. "What is it? Did you have a nightmare?"

Breana flinched before she nodded. "Y-yeah."

Steve nodded before debating if he should ask the next question. With a deep breath he squeezed Breana's leg lightly. "Do you want to talk about it? If not I'll get Darcy or do you wish to be alone?"

Steve was referring to the friendship that formed between the young scientist and the the young bionic teen but Breana shook her head. "No...I'm fine."

Steve frowned, unfortunately he had a thing where he could tell if someone was lying and right now he knows something is wrong. "Look Breana, I know you're not fine. You remind me of Tony and Clint after I had moved in and they had panic attacks. Please let me help you?"

Breana sighed heavily.

Steve moved a bit closer on the bed and lifted his his hand from Breana's leg to her hand. "Please? I want to help you."

She chewed on her bottom lip, looking away from Steve.

Steve gently cupped Breana's chin and forced her to look at him. "I am here. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Breana took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "I can't sleep at night, and when I do sleep, I don't get any rest."

Steve frowned, Tony and Clint had the same problem among other things. He cleared his throat, "Um...Why is that?"

"Things I was I could forget, but I can't. The huge downside to a bionic memory."

Steve moved his hand up and down Breana's arm before moving it back down to squeeze her hand. "Things you wish to forget...huh? What was so terrible that you want to forget?"

"A lot, actually." She looked away from Steve who she also formed a good friendship with the past day and a half.

Steve looked at the sea green carpet before looking up with concerned eyes. "Well whatever it is...I'm here. I really care for you. Please, please let me help you?"

Breana bit her lip, closing her pale green eyes again.

Steve could see the salty tears fall from Breana's closed eyes and slid down her creamy cheeks. He brushed the warm liquid away with his thumb. "What is it? Please tell me. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

She took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes tight. "Me and my twin Danny were kidnapped when we were little. T-they, they hurt both of us but they always favored me because I'm a girl and thus can bear children. They knew we were bionic, and they wanted to sell my kids for profit. They always got made at me when I misscarried, even if it was their fault." she was physically shaking, her hands almost vibrating. "I kept count. Twenty four, that's how many times I was pregnant. And thirty two is how many children lost because almost every time I cycle, I released two eggs." Breana could hardly breathe and her heart was beating so fast.

Steve felt like he was back to being frozen in ice. How can anyone be so cruel? Breana was not only underage but is a sweet, caring funny girl. He couldn't stop the tears that flowed down his face. "I'm sorry. Are...are they still out there?"

"I-I don't know."

Steve went into solider mode, some how he wanted to protect Breana and if it was the last thing he did he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. "I promise you, I won't ever let anyone harm you again...as long as I am living."

Breana nodded, unable to say anything at the moment.

Steve suddenly felt the need to hold her. He sighed deeply and held Breana's hand a bit tighter. "May I hold you?"

She nodded briefly. "Y-yeah."

Steve moved closer and held Breana tight but not enough to hurt her. Breana leaned her head on his shoulder. She was so tiny, especially with Steve having the super solider serum. Steve gently held Breana, this closer wasn't for him it was also for her too. So he didn't say anything. He just held her and whispered promises to always be there for her for anything. _'Till the end of the line_. She nuzzled closer into Steve. Breana barely pushed a hundred pounds, which was evident by the way her body was engulfed by his. Steve continued to hold the teen close, never wanting to let go but life never worked that way. A blaring sound went off through the room, Steve groaned already knowing what the sound was. A alarm for when a new or old villain strikes. Breana jumped, winching at the sound.

Steve sighed before he tried to calm Breana down by rubbing her lower back. "I'm so sorry but I have to go. I will come straight to you when I get back."

"What? I'm coming with you guys."

Steve stood and faced the now standing girl who was glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest. "Your friend is in the infirmary. She needs you to keep a eye on her." Even though that was half of why he didn't want her to come.

Breana rolled her eyes. "She has Jane and Darcy here."

Steve closed his eyes before trying again. "Don't you want to be the first face she sees when when she wakes up? After all she was bitten by one of Loki's wolves."

Breana pouted and re crossed her arms. "Fine. But call me if you need any help."

Steve sighed in relief before pulling Breana close, "Of course." he placed a kiss on her head before turning and heading to the launch pad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tony should of. But Sherise's power's will be revealed in It's Not Goodbye.**

 _Weeping Angels_

After Steve joined the rest of the team they headed for the quinjet where Clint sat in the pilot seat and began to take off. Steve stood looking out the window of the jet as they flew through the clouds.

"You say goodnight to your little girlfriend, Capsicle." Tony smirked while he stood on the other side of jet in his Iron Man suit.

Steve turned and glared at him. "Tony, don't joke like that." he then looked down and sighed. "I can't have a relationship with Breana. No matter how much I want to."

Clint looked up after putting the jet in auto pilot. "Did you read that book I told you about?"

Steve looked up and at the archer. "Vampire Academy? What do that have to do with anything?"

Clint turned to face the super solider. "Those books are proof that young people don't care about age. Have you been on the Internet lately?"

Tony burst out laughing. "Capsicle never gave it a chance!"

Steve glared at the brunette before turning to focus on Clint. "I didn't get a chance to. Why?"

Clint shook his head before sighing. "I don't know why but you girls are sexually obessed with Loki and among others..."

Natasha laughed which caused the men on the jet to look at her. "Clint why don't you tell them?"

Steve looked at Clint with a raised eye brow. "What?"

Clint went to say something but a ringing noise caused the marksman to turn around and gain control of the jet. "Well gentlemen and lady, we are going to post pone this later."

The rest of the Avengers didn't need to hear anymore to know what's going on when Hawkeye turned the jet to the side to dodge in coming fire. Engines came to life as everyone looked at Tony as he headed for the back of the plane.

"I'll go scout the area." then he flew out the jet.

Iron Man scanned the area to stop over a old werehouse where a bunch of men was standing outside while some was inside torturing a woman.

"We got a hostage."

Iron Man drove down and fired at the men outside the werehouse as the jet landed and the team came out. The Black Widow ran and dropped kicked a guy as Iron Man, Captain America and Hawkeye stormed the werehouse to be greeted by the scared and bloody face of a Korean woman. Just as Natasha and ran a large man wearing leather and a cape made of fur walked out, capping his hands with creepy grin.

"So these are the earth's mightiest? The great Odinson could do better with warriors."

Steve frowned looking at his team before looking at the auburn hair man. "Who are you?"

The man smiled as more men came and surrounded the heroes. "I am Hagen Arud and we are the Thorston clan ready to free the almighty God of thunder of his burden."

Tony sighed heavily as he lifted his face lift. "More of Thor lackies. This is going to take less than a second." he lifted his hand and sent a high bolt tazzer out that knocked everyone out. "Job done."

Steve shook his head before looking at Natasha. "Calm the Hulk and then call the authorities." Natasha nodded before running off. Steve then followed Clint and Tony to the tied up woman.

"Miss are you hurt anywhere else?" Clint asked calmly. The woman slowly shook her head. "Can you tell us your name?"

The woman looked up with wide brown eyes. "My name is Dr. Helen Cho..."

-WA-

 _ **-Avengers Tower-**_

Breana walked into the infirmary where Sherise laid on the operation table with ivs in her right arm, covered in tape and bandage that wrapped around the upper arm where she was bit. She looked asleep but her chest was barely rising. Breana sighed, sitting on a chair across from the table.

Darcy walked into the infirmary eating a bag of chips. When the scientist's blue eyes landed on the young brunette. "Why didn't you go with the earth's mightiest?"

"Steve wouldn't let me." Breana grumbled with a pout.

Darcy smiled knowingly. "He likes you he just don't know it yet." Breana blushed furiously causing Darcy to giggle. "It seems you have a thing for the cap too, huh?"

"Shut up." Breana chewed on her bottom lip.

Darcy laughed and was going to say something when Jane ran into the infirmary from the lab that was connected. "Darcy!"

Breana looked up at Jane as Darcy looked at her friend as well. "What's up, Jane?"

Jane took breathes before explaining why she ran in. "You won't believe what I just found out!"

"What?" Breana asked at the same time as Darcy. They looked at each other and laughed. "Jinx."

Jane rolled her brown eyes. "This is serious! You know that Tony keep DNA samples of everyone even Fury."

"And?"

"Well there's a match..." Jane said looking between her two friends.

"A match for who?" Breana asked raising a eye brow.

Jane took deep breathes as what she is about to say is going to blow her young friend's mind. "For Director Fury. Tony has this super system where DNA is instantly matched when it gets into the computer. It turns out that Sherise is Director Fury's daughter."

"WHAT?!" Breana yelled. "That doesn't even make sense."

Darcy agreed. "Yeah. Director Eye Patch is mega old."

Jane sighed before sitting in one of the many chairs, so did Darcy. "Well...Fury wasn't human, he was a mutant with traces of wolf DNA in him and I ran the test three times. Sherise is Nick Fury's daughter."

Breana made a face. "Wait, Fury's a mutant? So Sherise is a mutant?"

Jane looked at Breana with confused eyes, "You act surprised. She never told you?"

"No, of course she never told me!"

Darcy frowned before placing a hand on her young friend's shoulder. "I wouldn't feel bad. Maybe there's a reason why she didn't tell you."

Breana nodded. "Maybe..."

The sounds of boots caused the three to look and see Steve and Clint enter the infirmary.

"How's Sherise?" Clint asked his eyes gazed over the young woman on the table.

Jane sighed. "The same," then she turned to Steve, "How was the mission?"

"There's a woman that is in need of medical help. Bruce is not in his right mind at the moment." Jane nodded before leaving with Darcy. Steve then turned to Breana and smiled. "Missed me?"

Breana blushed, even her ears turned red.

Steve chuckled before looking over towards his friend after he yelled, "Barton..." but he couldn't finish because he caught sight of why the archer yelled. Sherise was still but animalistic sounds, wolf growls and whimpers were coming from her lightly parted lips.

"Sherise!" Breana yelled.

The sounds grew only louder before it was just growls and snarls. Clint wasn't afraid and was prepared to handle this. He lifted his hand towards Steve before walking over to the distressed girl.

"Sherise...it's okay..."

The growling and snarling stopped before Sherise's eyes snapped open to reveal golden-hazel orbs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back to chapter seven, enjoy.**

 _Weeping Angels_

"Sherise, you're ok!" Breana cried out in relief.

Sherise was quiet as she took in her surroundings. Before she sat up then she leapt off the table, in mid air she turned into a large russet brown and tan furred wolf before running out of the infirmary.

Breana's pale green eyes widened. "What the hell?!"

Clint ran out of the infirmary after the fleeing wolf. Steve was about to run out too but stopped and looked at Breana. "Stay!" then he ran after the archer and the wolf.

"She's my friend, I'm not staying!" Breana yelled before she ran after Steve.

Sherise didn't know where she was going, she just had to run. She burst through some doors to stop and snarl at the group of people before her. Breana ran in and stood next to Steve.

"I thought I told you to stay!" Steve scold after seeing Breana by his side.

Breana rolled her eyes. "Steve, she's my best friend and sister."

Steve wanted to say something but realized where Breana was coming from. He'll do anything for Bucky even if he's going rogue.

Clint glared at the two, "Will you two stop your fussing!"

"Sherise growled before running towards the balcony where she leapt over the rail and slid down the tower before running off into the dark streets of New York.

"See what you did!" Breana yelled, rolling her eyes. "I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself, and she probably doesn't know what's going on. She's scared."

Clint glared daggers at the two before running off to the elevator. When he was on ground level he ran out of the tower and saw Sherise run into the park across the street, he quickly ran after her.

Breana followed Steve when he ran after Clint after grabbing his shield.

 _ **-Central Park-**_

Sherise ran until the feeling of water hitting her to stop. She looked down and gasped which came out like a whine. Staring back at her was the face of a russet brown wolf with golden-hazel eyes. She wanted to be afraid but memories that she had before she opened her eyes, that she didn't know about resurfaced. One in particular calmed her down, one of a beautiful woman with white hair and bluish eyes smiling at her saying three but simple words,

 _Mutant and proud..._

Breana stopped along with Steve when Clint stopped.

"Mutant and proud..."

Clint and Steve were shocked that the wolf was able to talk but it only fuelled Clint's fascinating more. Sherise slowly started to transform back into her human body. Before she could hit the ground as she passed out, Clint ran over and caught her. Breana was more intrigued than anything else, seeing as normally canine vocal cords were different than human vocal cords.

"Let's her back to the tower," Clint said as he stood and began to head back to the Avengers' tower.

Breana nodded before walking with Steve and Clint. When they got back to the penthouse Clint went straight to his room. Where he put Sherise in his bed and tucked her under the dark purple covers. Then he left leaving the unconscious girl with Breana in the room. Breana sat on the bed, cringing because she was a germaphobe. The room had a handful of clothes around and a few beer bottles. It was no more than a half an hour when Sherise awoke with moan. She blinked her eyes opened, still a unearthly golden-hazel to see Breana looking at her.

"'Anna...what happened?"

"You turned into a wolf." Breana said honestly.

Sherise sat up and frowned. "So that wasn't a dream? And I really saw Hawkeye?" she looked away knowing her best friend and sister would had something smart to say about her well known crush on the archer.

"Yep." Breana grinned, popping the 'p' before smirking. "This is his room."

Sherise could feel the heat rise to her face. Breana laughed knowing that Sherise was fustered. Breana went to say something else but a yawn caused the young brunette to smile.

"Rest. We'll talk later."

Sherise nodded and watched Breana leave the room before she turned on her side and closed her eyes, all of a sudden she felt very sleepy.

 _*Hello my dear Mystic, I have been looking for you...*_

-WP-

 _ **-Inside Sherise's Dream-**_

 _*Hello my dear, Mystic. I have been looking for you.*_

Sherise gasped at the slightly farmilar voice that echoed through her head. "Who are you? Where are you?" she asked as she looked around to find the owner to see nothing but white.

 _*I understand that you don't remember. Let me help you out.*_

Before Sherise knew it the area brightened before she was in a nursery. She couldn't stop looking at the bald man in a wheelchair and the beautiful woman with white hair and bluish eyes she seen while in the park. She was holding a baby with a head full of black hair.

 _ **"She needs a name."**_

 _ **"Ororo, I believe that Nicholas wanted to honour Tahira and name her Sherise."**_

 **The woman gazed lovingly at the baby before looking at the man.** _ **"Charles, I don't have anything against naming her that but she's royalty now."**_

 **The man, Charles smiled as he also gazed lovingly at the baby.** _ **"Then what shall her name be, Storm?"**_

 **The beautiful woman, Ororo cuddled the babe.** _ **"Princess Orva Sherise Xavier."**_

Sherise blinked her eyes and shook her head at the scene ended but she found herself in a hall of a mansion where she seen a large man with black hair and yellow eyes. He was searching through the halls while mumbling to him self before he put a smile on his face.

 _ **"Come on princess. You don't want to be late for your own party."**_

 **A giggle caused the man to grin before he looked behind a stature to see a small seven year old girl with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes.**

 _ **"Orva, the professor has been looking for you."**_

 **Orva laughed before running into the large man who caught her with opened arms and picked her up. He exited the back doors where everyone jumped out and yelled surprise. Orva laughed before being put down and ran over to the bald man sitting in a wheelchair, smiling.**

 _ **"There you are Mystic. Your mother and I have something for you."**_

 **Orva sat on the man's knee as he wheeled over to a in closure, where a beautiful white stallion was trotting around.**

 _ **"Happy Birthday, Orva. He's yours."**_

 **The large, yellow eyed man kneeled down and ran big fingers through the girl's hair.** _ **"What are you going to name him?"**_

 **Orva giggled and hugged the older man from her spot on her father's knee.** _ **"Wolverine after you!"**_

Sherise was brought out of that scene back into the white area. She was lost at to what she seen, she had a family but what happened?

 _*I will explain in due time. I will see you very soon, dear Mystic.*_

 _ **-Clint's Room, Avengers Tower-**_

Sherise woke with a sharp gasp. She sat up quickly and raised a hand to her head as she felt dizziness spread. Her eyes snapped open at the voices that she could hear. She got out of bed and quietly followed the sounds to the elevator, where she took it to the top floor. She exited the elevator to stop behind a wall.

"She's a threat, I know monsters when I see one."


	8. Chapter 8

**Totally unexpected, well wait till you see who said the last sentence. Enjoy.**

 _Weeping Angels_

Sherise gasped as she leaned against the wall. Her a monster? Is that what Breana think? Clint? She took a deep breath before turning to head in the room to see everyone look at her. Breana smiled before running over and hugged Sherise.

"I'm glad you okay?" the young brunette stepped back when she felt her friend and sister start to shake. "Resse, you alright?"

Sherise closed her eyes and lowered her head. "Do you think I'm a monster?"

Clint felt like his heart break at the question. He quickly made his way to Sherise and pulled her into a embrace. "You are not a monster." he turned and glared at Bruce. "No matter what people say."

Rhodey sat up from sitting on a stool by the bar. He was left behind when the Avengers went to rescue Dr. Cho. So he seen the monstrous beast this girl is and agrees with the team's own green monster. "I agree with Banner. No one knows a monster like he does."

Breana glared at the War Machine with narrowed pale green eyes. "You're wrong! The both of you! You didn't see what we saw. She turned back into her human self on her own!"

Tony was against the wall listening to the debate if the girl is dangerous or not. What they don't know is that the cameras that are on Avengers' tower for surveillance catches everything from the tower and the whole park. "Jarvis put up the video near the pound in the park two hours ago."

 _'Of course, sir.'_

Clint was still holding Sherise, his chin rested on her head as she buried her head in the archer's shoulder. Clint looked up along with everyone else as the home system played the video Tony asked him to play. When it was done no one had anything to say, what everyone was thinking before didn't matter. The girl wasn't dangerous, much to Rhodey's silent disagreement.

Sherise sighed heavily before looking up to see a pair of breath taking bluish-green eyes looking down at her. She swallowed the little bit of saliva in her throat as she tried to place her words. "I..um, had a dream."

Rhodey rolled his brown eyes. "Oh goodie."

Clint sent the solider a dirty glare along with Breana. Clint inhaled and exhaled before looking back at Sherise. "What was it about?"

"It was more of a vision of my...family...before the Davenports."

Breana's eyes widened, this was unexpected. She had never knew that her sister and best friend had another family, then again Sherise never told her anything. "You want to find them?"

Sherise pulled away from Clint and looked at Breana before nodding. "He said that he was looking for me and that he will explain."

"Who?"

Sherise looked at the resident billionaire and thought on her words before she answering. "He was an older man, bald and was in a wheelchair. He also was able to speak with me through the mind. I know how crazy that sounds."

Tony moved from against the wall and walked over to Clint and Sherise. "It's not crazy at all. I give you my word that I will try my hardest to find this man." Sherise nodded causing Tony to smile before he turned to the rest. "We all had a weird crazy night." then he turned to the Korean woman who was sitting by Jane and Darcy. "You have a plane back to Asia in the morning."

Helen Cho smiled grateful before following the female scientists to a room. Tony took a deep breath before heading towards the elevator.

"I see you guys in the morning. Got to check on Pepper."

Steve watched everyone leave before it was just him and Breana. Clint had took Sherise back to his room to rest. Steve fell against the couch with a heavy sigh. "The work of being a Avenger is never done."

Breana was quiet before she walked over to the couch and sat. "Well, you have a break now."

Steve looked at the girl at his side and smiled at the brunette. "Yeah. And I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else."

Breana blushed, lowering her head while smiling.

-WA-

 _ **-Westchester, New York-**_

"I found her. She's in Manhattan with the Avengers but I want to speak with you for a moment, Douglas."

Douglas was sitting in Charles' office while Chase, Leo and Danny explored the school with a one of the young teachers, Rogue as their guide. He sighed in relief when the professor said he found Sherise, he nodded with a smile. "Of course."

Charles took a deep breath before continuing. "There's a reason why your niece Breana ran away and you know it. Perhaps it would be better if you only tell those who are not a danger to her."

Douglas knew what Charles was talking about and agreed. Amy cannot find where Breana and Sherise are. "I won't."

Charles nodded. "Now that is taken care of. You and the boys are more than welcome to stay as long as you want."

Douglas stood and started to the door. "Um..."

Charles chuckled as he hovered out of the office while the younger man looked at him. "Of course your family can come. Just keep in mind who to and not to invite."

Douglas nodded before heading down a hall to find the boys. Charles watched until Douglas turned a corner before he closed his eyes and tapped into his friend's mind.

*Logan. I need you and Ororo to meet me at the garage.*

-Bionic Acdamey-

"Donald, who was that?"

Donald put his phone away before walking over to his office door. He looked to see if anyone was around before closing and locking the door. He took a deep breath before turning to face Tasha. "That was Douglas."

Tasha smiled hopefully. "Did they find Sherise and Breana?"

Donald nodded. "They're in Manhattan. Douglas wants us to fly out to the address in Westchester."

Tasha seen the out of place look on her husband's face. He knew as much as Douglas told him. "I'll go back to Mission Creek and pack our things while you finish up here."

Donald smiled before kissing Tasha softly on the lips. "See you soon."

Husband and wife went separate ways after leaving the office. Donald soon found the person who she was looking for, who was unfortunately being yelled at by Amy. He sighed before walking over and pulled Bree close.

"Mr. Davenport..."

Donald glared at his ex before looking at his daughter. "Bree I'm going to leave you and Adam in charge. Mainly you, Tasha and I have to take a trip and we'll be back as soon as possible."

Bree nodded before speeding off. Amy frowned before she crossed her arms. "You are not going to ask me on your trip."

Donald glared at the blonde. "I'm going to New York and you don't do New York. Now if you excuse me, my wife is waiting."

Amy glared at her ex and he disappeared in the hydra loop. "I'll fix you." she pulled out her phone and waited until a male voice answered. "Hey Gale, I know where she is. And she's unguarded."


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter nine, this is for you. Hope you like it.**

 _Weeping Angels_

The following day had been really stressful. After the sending off of Doctor Helen Cho, it was training and learning the rules of being a Avenger. Mostly for Breana, since she was always around someone, whether it was research in the lab with Tony and Bruce, training with Sherise; which wasn't easy with the older female's new abilities, or on look-out with Steve… Well, the latter didn't bother the young Davenport as much, since she is more than attracted to the super solider.

When Steve called it a day it was in the evening and Breana quickly excused herself to her room. This alone time was much needed, and the older Avengers didn't think much of it. The only one who understood was Sherise, is why the nineteen year old venture off to her room that Tony had made over the night. Spending so much time around Clint and not being able to ease the built up tension was driving her crazy. The same with Breana is why when she got to her room she quickly shut the door and started undressing.

Breana crawled on to the bed and turn over, lying on her back. She close her eyes and pictured Steve, hovering over her. She rubbed her hands over her breasts and pinched at her nipples, moaning quietly, "Steve…" Slowly, she ran one of her hands down her stomach and over her pussy. She rub gentle, painfully slow circles over her clit and moans Steve's name again. Breana slipped a finger in, imagining Steve's unearthly large dick pumping in and out. She arches her back at the pleasure, "Mmm… Steve."

Breana had her eyes closed so she didn't notice the door opening or Steve entering before shutting the door behind him.

"Brean, what's wro-" Steve started to ask, but is immediately stopped by the sight on the bed. He watches curiously, and mostly stunned before interrupting, "uh...Breana."

Breana moan hearing Steve say her name, not realizing that it is in fact real and not her imagination. "Yes, Cap.."

Steve tilts his head, watching the young brunette on the bed, pleasuring herself. He knows it's wrong but he couldn't help that his pants begin growing tighter the longer he watches. Taking a step closer to the bed, he runs the back of his finger down her leg, "Do you acquire my assistance, Breana?"

Breana jump at the touch which feels all too real. "S-Steve!" she blinks her eyes open and quickly close her legs and cover herself with her arms. "You scared me! What are you doing here?"

Steve grabs her by her waist and scoots her closer to him, "You called my name… Here I am."

Breana's chest rises and falls heavily. Steve inhaled and exhaled before he places himself between her legs and whispers in her ear, "I don't understand why you desire me but I can't fight this pull."

Breana whimpered before pulling him in for a kiss. Steve's lips work expertly with hers. He started kissing down her jaw and works his way to her neck. Breana slide his almost too tight white shirt off his arms and toss it to the side. Steve nips lightly and sucks a hickey onto her collarbone. He peppers kisses down to her breasts and starts sucking on her nipple as his hand massages the other breast. Breana arch her back and moan.

Steve trails sloppy kisses down her stomach but stop to look at the scars that scattered across her sides and lower part of her body.

"Did they..."

Breana lowered her head before reaching for the blanket to cover herself but Steve grabbed her wrists.

"You're still beautiful..."

He kisses Breana on the lips lovingly before moving down, giving each scar he passes sweet kisses before grabbing her legs and hooks them over his shoulders. Steve licks between her thighs, tasting her juices. She throws her head back in pleasure and moan loudly. He licks and sucks on her clit, holding her bucking hips down. She tangle a hand in his hair and tugged.

"S-Steve... Please.." Breana pleaded. "I need you.."

Steve groans and stands up and begins undoing his pants before pulling them and his boxers off. He steps out of them after they pool around his ankles. Breana stared aww struck at the massive member standing erect. She knew that she's going to need a lot of adjustment to take him. She leaned over the soldier taking the solider by surprise. She came back up with a bottle of lube. She squirted some in her hand before covering Steve's cock. Steve groaned before thrusting a finger into Breana's dripping pussy, then two then three. Steve wraps an arm around her and lifts her up, crawling closer to the head of the bed. He lays her back down, never breaking the kiss. Breana moan as she feels his hard, slick cock against her wet pussy. His tongue swipes across her bottom lip, then he gently bites it. Steve reached down and rubs her clit.

"Please, Steve!" Breana begs once more.

Steve smirks, lining himself up before slowly pressing in. Breana moan as she feel yourself being filled with the solider's extreme cock. The serum has really done him well. He's bigger than what she imagined. Steve gives Breana time to adjust before he begins moving.

"Fuck, Breana… You're so tight.." Steve moans and starts thrusting faster. He leans down and kisses to her neck again. Breana wrap her arms around him and scratch down his back, living bright red marks, that quickly heals. He starts rubbing her wet pussy in time with his thrusts, eliciting loud moans out of her.

Breana arch her back and dig herr nails into Steve's back. "Ohh… Steve!" she cry out as she come on his cock.

Steve's thrusts become hard and choppy as he comes inside of her a few moments later, moaning against Breana's neck. He rolls his hips, coaxing them both through their orgasms. He slowly pulls out and rolls over next to Breana.

"Fuck… That was… Fuck…" Breana pant, trying to control her breathing.

Steve nods, "Agreed." he scoots next to Breana and pulls her back to him, so that they were spooning. "Sleep, my angel." Steve says before kissing her hair. Breana sigh happily and started drifting off.

-WA-

 _ **-Eventi Hotel, Manhattan New York-**_

When Donald and Tasha got to the mansion in Westchester, Douglas and the boys were on their way out. Apparently Charles sent them a message to meet at a hotel in Manhattan. There Donald and Tasha was introduced to Charles, Ororo and Logan. Charles had a large room off the schedule so they can talk. Tasha was sitting listening to the professor before she stood and started to pace.

"This is really hard to understand. My niece is a mutant and that my sister never did die in a car crash three years ago."

Charles shook his head. "Tahira was apart of a serect organisation."

Donald rubbed his wife's back before looking at the man in the wheelchair. "Serect organisation? What like James Bond?"

"In most ways, yes." Charles nodded. "Tahira was agent for a serect law enforcement by the name of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, better known as Shield. The second director was the love of her life and Sherise's father."

"Do this director know that he has a daughter?" Like his wife, Donald is having a hard time processing what's going on.

Ororo placed an hand on the professor's shoulder and sighed. "Of course. It was the reason why we raised her. Nicholas wanted a better life for her, after Tahira died during labour. We gladly accept and raised her as our own."

Logan snarled before turning his head. "Until Magneto had to ruin things."

Charles sighed before lowering his head. "That's a unfortunate. But the main thing is that we must find them, so Sherise can get her answers before she finds someone else."

Donald looks up with a raised eye brow. "What about Breana?"

Charles smiled before directioning the chair to the door. "She's fine. I'm sure she will not want to leave when you see her."

Before Tasha and Donald could ask the three mutants were gone leaving the small group wondering what the professor meant.

 _ **-Krefeld, Germany-**_

In a old castle on a old throne sat a man with dark red hair and sliver eyes. By his side stood a bald man with odd markings on his face.

"Barney, the time to strike is now."

The man on the throne raised his hand to silence the one at his side. "Krane, we are all in this together. To make the world our personal backyard. I have been trying to get my own special army every since my brother joined Shield. Luckily I came across Shayde, who got the news about the Davenports' bionic plan. Now Krane, you used your soldiers and still lost."

Krane glared, his eyes turning red. "Now you leave our plans in the hands of some boys."

"Aw Antenna. You wound me."

Barney and Krane looked to see two young men walk into the room. The one with tanned skin and dark brown hair that was cut low on the sides, but the top layer long and cut at angle was smirking while the seemingly younger male with pale skin, black shoulder length hair that had a piece that over lapped on the side; rolled his emarald green eyes.

"Stop acting so childish, Bardou." then he looked at Krane. "We're technically are older than you."

"Enough!" Barney stood and looked behind the two before looking at the male with raven hair. "Where's my son, Fenrir!"

Fenrir glared but before he could say anything a boy with dirty blonde hair around sixteen ran in, over to the throne. "Sorry I'm late father. I was finishing my training when Gale said that he has a message for you."

Barney smiled before apporching. "Well, Kent don't leave your old man in the dark. What did he say?"

"That the girl was found and is in New York unguarded."

Barney grinned before looking at Krane. "You and I have to meet Eric." then he turned to his son. "Kent, I'm putting you in charge. You, Fenrir and Bardou are to bring the girl back."

Kent nodded before turning to head out of the castle with Fenrir and Bardou following.

"And Fenrir..." the black hair boy turned to look at Barney. "Make your father proud."

Fenrir glared before turning to follow his team.


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to chapter ten, I just want to put out if I didn't already that some events are altered and happened before it actually have. Enjoy.**

 _Weeping Angels_

 _'Sir, there are visitors here.'_

Tony looked up from the new suits he was creating to the ceiling in his workshop, a habit he and everyone else has. "Who is it, J?"

 _'Professor Charles Xavier, sir.'_

Tony wiped his greasy hands on a cloth before heading out of the workshop, "Shut everything down and inform our residents of our guests."

 _'Of course, sir.'_

When Tony stepped out of the elevator on the communal floor he was greeted by the sight of a man in a wheelchair with three grown men, a woman with white hair and bluish eyes and four teenage boys. He turned to the bald man sitting in the wheelchair. "You must be Professor Xavier?"

"That I am Mr. Stark. The men who are to the left of me is my good friend, Logan and the two next to him are Donald and Douglas Davenport. The woman behind me is Ororo and three youngsters are Daniel, Damien, Chase and Leo."

"Enough of this fooling around! Is my daughters here?" Donald exclaimed stepping from besides his brother.

"It depends father."

Everyone looked and seen Breana and Sherise with Captain America and Hawkeye, the other Avengers scattered around. Breana leaned her head on Steve who instantly wrapped a large arm around her small frame. Before Donald could speak Sherise stepped from besides Clint, eyes locked with Charles' blue ones.

"It's you...from my dream."

Charles smiled before reaching out a hand. "Yes. I am."

Sherise hesitated before putting her hand in with his. "Please?"

Charles nodded before lifting his other hand and put it to the girl's head. A searing pain echoed through her head before she shook at Charles with a glossy look in her brown eyes.

"Papa?"

Charles nodded, squeezing Sherise's hand while he lowered his other hand from her head. "Yes, Orva. Our little Princess Mystic."

Sherise had tears falling down her face as she looked up at Logan and Ororo. "Mommy and Uncle Wolvie?"

Ororo and Logan nodded before they gathered in a group hug. Breana smiled, tears falling down her face. She was happy for her best friend, but she couldn't enjoy the moment since she could feel eyes on her. She turned to see her uncle and father looking at her. She sighed before walking over to them.

Donald pulled his daughter into a hug. "Why did you run?"

Breana knew that this day will come but she wasn't ready. What could she say, definitely can't tell him about Amy. He'll most likely not believe her besides the whole of running is to make her own mark on the world and of course to get away from her mother so she wouldn't take her and Danny away. Breana sighed heavily before looking up her father.

"I...guess...I wanted to write my path. Everyone has something to do with their lives. Danny's gonna join Leo, Chase, Bree and Adam. But...I don't have nothing to do when bionic acdamey is done."

Donald took a moment to think what his daughter said. It wasn't in stone yet but he did have something planned for Breana, Sherise and Daniel along with Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase. But he understood what his daughter was saying, with a deep breath he turned his brown eyes to Sherise who was talking with Ororo. "Sherise? What made you run?"

Sherise turned from her adopted mother, that she knows just don't know why she was brought to Charles' mansion those many years ago. "I wasn't going to let Breana go alone. Besides self discovering sounded like a great plan." she then looked around and frowned. "Where's Auntie Tasha?"

Donald looked at Leo who quickly responded, "She had to stay back and rest."

Breana grew a look of concern for her step-mother. "Is she okay?"

Donald took a deep breath before nodding. "She's pregnant."

Sherise and Breana looked at one another before hugging Donald. "Congrats!"

Douglas looked at his phone and grinned before looking at his brother. "We should head back to the island, Donald. There's something going on at the island."

"Good or bad?" Leo asked with a frown.

Douglas had a look as though he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Depends..."

Leo's frown deepened before Donald ushered them towards the elevator. "We'll talk about it on the way to the hotel."

Danny looked at Breana and sighed. "Running is not going to be the solution all the time. I wish I could stay..."

Breana smiled before hugging her twin. "Finish the acdamey. Then we're talk about it with dad."

Danny nodded and hugged Breana before following the rest of his family and Damien. Sherise gave Charles, Ororo and Logan hugs before stepping back.

"We have to go. Like you we have people to save. We'll be in touch kid." Logan said stepping in line with Ororo as she followed Charles who hovered towards the elevator.

Sherise inhaled and exhaled before looking over to Breana who was being held by Steve.

"Well that was depressing." Tony finally said after the guests have left.

Natasha was sitting on the bar cleaning her gun. "What did you expect?"

Tony shrugged before turning to face the group. A smirk grew as his brown eyes shined. "Well I have just the thing to loosen everyone up. A party!"

-WA-

A hour later and laughter echoed through the Avengers floor. Tony had his party and it was well needed. Thor had came back with good and bad news, Loki was locked up until he had to set him free to help him in a quest to save Jane who had been in London with Darcy yesterday and had to be taken to Asgard. But in the mist of a raid his mother died and while getting back to Earth, Midgard Loki died. Even though Loki was a pycho path, he was Thor's brother. Now they were celebrating to have fun and to remember the good times. Tomorrow they'll find out what Thor got from his brother. Everyone was laughing and joking even Breana who was by Sherise.

"Thirsty?" Sherise asked Breana smiling.

She nodded, so Sherise outstretched one hand and immediately, the bottle of wine and glass in Tony's hands flew across the room and into her grasp. It was one of her powers that she has been practicing and has gotten a hold of.

"Hey!" the billionaire explained angrily, snatching up another glass.

"I'll need that one too!" Sherise quipped, and it darted away from him again, "I need a glass for myself."

"I really hate you." He dead-panned, glaring at the wolf turning female.

"No you don't!" Sherise scoffed as Thor appeared in the room.

Thor stood dressed in civilian clothes but looking no less muscular and menacing. He had Mjolnir in his hand.

"The night's still young. What do y'all want to do?" Sherise asked looking at the group.

"We should play a game." Tony said immediately, his eyes lighting up in excitement.

"No!" Steve protested immediately.

"I'll have to go with him on this one." Clint decided, "Last time we agreed to play one of your 'games,' Avengers Tower almost got levelled"

"Oh, come on!" Tony protested, "I have a great idea!"

"And what may that be?" Nat rolled her eyes, sipping her drink.

"Seven Minutes In Heaven!" Tony announced happily.

"Oh God." Sherise mumbled after seeing the pleased smile on Breana's face.

"I'll play." Clint shrugged, after a moment of thought and a long glance at Sherise and Ntatasha, popping some of his cherry Twizzler into his mouth.

"I will join in on this festival!" Thor boomed from the corner, motioning at himself.

"Brucey?" Tony looked hopefully at his best friend.

"Fine..." The scientist sighed, "If you promise not to ever involve me in games again?"

"Captain Purity?"

Steve nodded slowly, and for some reason Sherise weren't entirely sure if he understood what this game entailed. They may have played it at parties in the forties, but from what Steve had told her and Breana about his past, she'd gathered that he'd never really being invited to many parties.

"Ladies?" Tony arched a brow at Sherise and Breana both, "Personally, I think you're obligated to join in. You did after all just steal my alcohol."

Natasha had already agreed and threw the younger females an amused look, and Sherise glared at her in reply. After hanging around her for a while, she could read Black Widow like a book.

"I'm in!" Breana yelled with a wide grin.

Sherise rolled her eyes before turning back to Natasha, much to her horror, she then cast her green eyes over to the one guy in particular who Sherise found the most attractive.

Natasha walked over and leaned over to whisper in her ear; "What if you get paired with him?"

Sherise tried to glare at her again, but she could see she was winning. Natasha always had a way of persuading anyone to do things. Seeing the defeat in Sherise's eyes, she turned to Tony and answered for her young friend;

"She'll play."

"Great!" He exclaimed, grabbing a bag and dumping it upside down on the counter to make sure it was empty. "Now, everyone pick something to put in the bag, don't let anyone else see what you're putting in, I don't want anyone cheating. Then when it's your turn, you close your eyes again and pick something out. Understood?"

There were mumbled assents from everyone in the room, and Tony began to go around and collect an item off everyone.

"Last, put not least." He winked as he got to Sherise.

Sherise grinned at him and removed her locket that Charles gave her before leaving and deposited it into the bag, watching Tony closely to make sure he didn't peek. Satisfied that he hadn't, she had poked him in the shoulder and leaned back. Only to have him move forward to her once again.

"Go ahead, pick first. For me anyway, I can't play, as well as Thor." He encouraged, shaking the bag to jostle the items.

Sherise rolled her eyes before she glanced at Natasha and Breana, who gave their wolf friend an encouraging look. Taking a deep breath, Sherise reached into the bag and rummaged around, praying silently that you'd get who you wanted. Slowly, you grabbed hold of a random item, and drew it out slowly.

"This is pretty neat!" she admired the watch's slick design and shiny silver buttons as she brought it out of the bag, "So... any takers?"

Sherise knew automatically it was neither Thor's or Bruce's and she was glad. Sherise wouldn't have minded it being Thor's so much, then again who wouldn't? She then looked at the others.

Natasha had an inscrutable smirk on her face, and Sherise frowned at her, trying to understand what her expression was trying to tell you.

"Nat?" Sherise asked, wondering if she found it funny because it was hers.

She didn't think it was, it looked too bulky and manly looking to be hers. Sherise knew her second best friend well, and even though she was a master assassin, she really did like pretty little dainty things, this watch wasn't her style.

A hand tapped her on the shoulder and she whirled around in slight fright.

"Easy," Clint laughed, holding his hands up and backing away.

"You?" Sherise managed to ask in shock.

"Me." Clint confirmed, and plucked the watch from her grasp.

He started to reattach it to his wrist but Tony cut him off.

"Hey! Robin Hood! What do you think you're doing? It goes back in the bag for the next round!"

Clint sighed, and attempted to take his watch off again. As he could only use one hand he couldn't quite get it.

"A bit of help, partner?" He looked at Sherise.

Trying to calm her nerves, she stepped up to help him. She hoped her hands weren't visibly shaking as she unbuckled the strap. All she could think of was the heat she felt on the areas where Clint's skin brushed hers, and it distracted her, making her fumble. Eventually she freed the watch and stepped back, handing it to him.

"There" Sherise said, and turned away. She could feel the heat on her face and was extra thankful for her dark skin. Sherise went to walk towards Natasha but Tony blocked her path.

"Hey, Wolf girl. You know the rules. Into the pantry."

A hand took Sherise's arm and Clint began to pull her towards the pantry.

"Ignore him." He said as Tony and Steve closed over the door.

"Believe me, I try to." Sherise told the archer.

"So," Clint said, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.

He looked up at Sherise and patted the space beside him. Her heart pounding in her chest, she took a deep breath and sat down beside him and turned to look up into his gorgeous bluish-green eyes.

"Sorry you got stuck with me. I know you would have preferred to be in here with Nat." Sherise said the words even though speaking them aloud felt like a sucker punch in the chest.

Sherise just felt like she had to apologize for the situation. She really liked Clint. Loved him, even. And she were pretty sure he liked Nat. Infact, she were positive. Besides he'll want someone who wasn't able to turn into a monster wolf.

Clint was silent for a few seconds.

"You think I like Natasha?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah. I figured you'd played this game in the hopes of being paired with her." Sherise said honestly.

Clint looked away, his jaw working. Another small silence followed, and she knew he was searching for how to say what he was thinking. Sherise's hand ran through her long curly black hair nervously.

Finally he turned back to her.

"I'll admit to playing this game in the hopes of being paired with someone in particular. But it wasn't Nat. I don't like her like that and she doesn't like me like that either."

His eyes burned into hers and a shiver ran through her body. Did he mean..?

"Who?" Sherise asked, purely because she needed to hear him say it. Just to be completely sure she were not mistaken.

"Do I even need to say it? Isn't it obvious?" His voice was hoarse, and she suddenly became aware of how close the two of them were.

She could feel his breath on her face. It smelled like peppermint.

"Yes," Sherise breathed back, and leaned in closer.

His tongue came out and he licked his lips once. His nose slid along hers.

"Sherise," He whispered, "I wanted... I want... You."

"But why? Don't the fact that I turn into a wolf throw you off." she had moved her where her mouth met his.

The first and accidentally kiss was soft. Clint's hand came up to cup her face gently, like he was afraid of breaking her. After a few seconds, he pulled away slightly, and rested his forehead against hers. Sherise looked up at him from under her lashes and smiled softly.

"You're so beautiful" His finger traced along her lips, "Really, Sherise, how could you think I could not... That I didn't...I would be honoured to be with you. Wolf and all."

"Clint..." Sherise's voice was harsh with desire, more than ever after those words.

His lips pressed against hers again, and the kiss was hotter, more passionate. Sherise felt his tongue slide into her mouth, and responded eagerly. Both of his hands came up to hold her face steady. Her arms slid up his chest to grasp his shirt, pulling him closer to her. Then his arms left Sherise's face, and wrapped around her waist. He broke the kiss for long enough to scoop her up and settle her onto his lap, her knees on either side of his hips. He kissed her again and again, until she felt like her head would never stop spinning.

Sherise moved up against him tightly, needing to be closer to him, and that caused him to gasp as her hips slid over his. His hands travelled down to run up and down her thighs, before he jerked her against him again. This time it was Sherise who gasped.

"I love you." He whispered as the bridge of his nose traced her collarbone.

Sherise's hands trailed down his chest onto his abs, and back up, where she began to unbutton his shirt.

"I love you too. God, Clint, I do." Sherise moaned as he softly bit a sensitive spot on her neck.

The moan seemed to turn him on even more and he turned suddenly, and lowered Sherise to the carpet. He was on top of her, kissing her fiercely. Her hands traced from inside his now open shirt to run down his jeans. He grabbed her hands and pinned her arms above her head with one hand.

"I want you to be mine." He growled, his mouth whispering against Sherise's skin, his other hand under her top as he began to grind against her.

Using all her strength Sherise wrenched her hands out of his hold, and fumbled with the button on his jeans.

Just then came the all-too-familiar metallic screech of the bolt on the pantry door, and the even more familiar sound of Tony Stark's voice.

"Okay. I'll admit. I didn't see that one coming." Tony began, but was cut off by Natasha and Breana's high pitched screams.

"Oh my GOD!" They screamed in glee, "I TOLD YOU, RESSE, I TOLD YOU!"

Flustered, Sherise stood up and gave them a bashful smile.

Clint, however, rolled to his feet and strode out of the pantry with single minded determination. He snatched the bag right out of Tony's hands, and began to rummage around inside it.

"Sherise is not playing this game any longer. Or any other games. And neither am I." He said firmly as he fished out Sherise's locket and his watch.

Tony began to protest, but Clint silenced him with a glare, and then turned to Sherise.

"If that's okay with you?"

Sherise nodded, a huge grin splitting over her face.

"Great!" Clint brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes lovingly, took her hand, and led her from the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back to chapter eleven. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 _Weeping Angels_

Sherise hit the training mat hard with a groan. She blinked her brown eyes open to see her boyfriend smirking at her. "I don't see anything funny, Barton."

It's been a week since the Avengers party and since Sherise started dating the world's sexist archer. They have moved pass making out but that's because she was self conscious and she knows that Clint has some doubts. He hasn't told her what makes him doubt.

"Nothing. Just enjoying the view."

Sherise was wearing a tight grey and purple sports bar, black leggings and purple socks. Clint straddle the younger girl and smirked wider when his girlfriend moaned. Sherise placed a hand on his chest and closed her eyes as they both kissed each other. This wasn't the first kiss but every time she thought her heart stopped when she felt his lips since they had some kind of power over her.

"Mm..Clint.." Sherise slide her hands up and wrapped them round his neck, making her body pressed against his. She felt his hands go round her, pressed against her back as he closed his eyes and made the kiss a bit deeper.

Clint groaned, bucking up against her. "Mn.." He then pressed Sherise up against the mat, with one hand going down and grabbed her ass which made Sherise gasped. He quickly slipped his tongue in and rubbed against hers, things were getting hot and frustrated.

Sherise then unclasped her bar and took it off, her bare chest now against his. He tugged her leggings, sliding them off with her underwear. Sherise's hand went down, rubbing his erect cock. "Nng..Don't tease me, woman.." He grunted, staring at her like pray. He grabbed her ass and lifted her legs, making her legs go round his waist. He slides off his boxers and now was poking Sherise's entrance.

"Clint...Fuck.." Sherise muttered and breathed out, looking up at him. He then nibbled her neck and groaned, pressing up against her. He nibbled her shoulder and closed his eyes then bit down on her neck leaving a mark. He was marking all over her neck and shoulder, so others knew she was his. "Don't tease me, Clint.."

He lightly grinned against her neck, one hand rubbing Sherise's breast. "Beg me..Say it dirty.." He grunted against her ear, rubbing her ass.

Sherise whimpered and closed her eyes, her hands holding his strong shoulders. "G-God damn it Clint, Just fuck ah me.." she begged.

"Dirtier."

"I want your C-Cock inside of me..!"

"Dirtieeer."

"Mm...Pound my pussy with your b-big cock..!"

"Dirtier."

Sherise grunted and grabbed his hair, so he was looking into her eyes. "If you don't fuck me now, I will pin you down and ride your cock until you pass out..!"

He smirked at that, making his eyes filled with lust and power. He then grabbed Sherise's waist and thrusted in, making them both moan out in pleasure. "Clint..! Fuck me hard.." she gasped and rested her head back against the matt, closing her eyes. "Ooooh!" she moaned and held him, feeling him thrust inside of her. "C-Clint..!" she lightly scratched his back.

"God, Sherise.." Clint grunted and closed his eyes, embracing Sherise as he slapped against her between her legs. That might hurt tomorrow. "I...hah...Wanted this for awhile now.." Sherise agreed but much longer than him. She had a crush on him since mess with Loki in New York. Seeing him on TV, she just fell. "Like that, huh? Heh...You're such a dirty girl.."

"Nn-Y-Yes, yes, Clint!" Sherise moaned looking at him and panted before she deeply kissed him. "Mm.." she rolled her hips, feeling him throbbing and twitching inside her walls. Her legs held him and her nails digging into his back. Sherise's mind felt mush as he fucked her against the into the floor. "Clint, C-Clint..!" Sherise whimpered and shut her eyes, panting lightly. She was close now. "Ah! T-There!" Sherise cried, finally cumming round him.

"Fuck, baby.." He stopped and then flipped them over. "Ride this Hawk.." He rubbed Sherise's waist and grinned, looking up at her. Sherise gave him a nod and placed her hands on his bare chest then started to move her hips. "Ah..Yes..Just like that.." He grunted as he watched her, looking so beautiful to him.

Sherise rested her head back and moaned, as her bounced on his cock. Sherise wanted to feel every part of him, like he wanted too with her as well. "Mm.." He lightly bit his lip bucking up with her.

"Ah..ah..ooh...C-Clint..Yes...Oh my god.." she moaned, spreading her legs more to go deeper. She slapped against him, loving the sound of wet skin against skin, it was pretty hot. "You're..Mn..The only one to make M-Me feel this.." Sherise whimpered and looked down at him, seeing his eyes all over her before they hit her eyes.

"...Same...Only yours...and Only mine.." He moved his body up and held her, making Sherise bounce faster. "Sherise..I'm getting close.." He panted and rested his forehead on yours, as they both embraced each other. "Cum for me.." He nibbled her neck.

"Ah..uh...C-Clint...Clint.." Sherise ran her fingers through his hair and panted, closing her eyes. "C-Clint, Clint, Clint-!"

"Sherise..!"

"C-Clint!"

Then everything went black.

 _ **-Sherise and Clint's Bedroom-**_

When Sherise came to she automatically realized that she was in her and Clint's room but her animal senses was telling her that she wasn't alone. She closed her eyes before opening them again to see Breana looking down at her.

"Finally." Breana ignored the glare and continued. "Clint told me you would be here and I need to talk to you."

Concern and worry built up. "Is everything alright?"

Breana sighed deeply. "Reese, I'm pregnant and I don't know how Steve's going to take it."

Out of all the things she thought might be why her friend was troubled but she really didn't see this coming. "You're sure?"

Breana nodded. "I know the symptoms."

Sherise frowned before sighing. "Well, there's only one thing to do..."

 _ **-On the Avengers Floor-**_

"So you and wolf girl finally made it official."

Clint rolled his bluish-green eyes. "Shut it Tony."

Steve just shook his head before looking towards the elevator when he the ding. The doors opened to reveal Breana and Sherise. The super solider blushed knowing that his own girl's best friend just had sex with his best friend no more than a half an hour ago. Sherise walked over to Clint and sat on his lap causing the archer to clench his eyes shut and bit back a groan but failed.

Steve cleared his throat before turning his blue eyes towards Breana who was standing in front of him. He smiled but it quickly faded. "Breana..."

Breana looked at Sherise once again before turning back to Steve and took a deep breath. "Steve...I'm expecting your baby."

Steve's eyes widened, he was shocked beyond belief. "How...it was only a week ago."

Breana looked down and sighed. "My bionics...they cause me to have the symptoms earlier than most women."

Steve grabbed Breana's hand and smiled. "You don't know how happy I am." he stood and kissed Breana passionately. "I love you."

Breana didn't say anything but responded by kissing back. Sherise smiled before looking at her boyfriend. She would love to have a child with Clint, she just worried that he wouldn't want a wolf turning mutant bearing his children.

-WA-

Sherise walked down to the lab. Well Tony's lab. It had been a month since the announcement of Breana expecting. Since then she had non stop thoughts about starting a family with Clint, blame it on her animal senses but she knows her boyfriend is hiding something. So that's why she's down here, out of all the Avengers Tony is the most closet to Clint even though he and Bruce are science bros, Clint and Tony are rebels. They are the ones people mostly look down on. Tony may be a famous billionaire hero, but he would be forever known as the asshole who thinks about himself above others. Even if he almost died, Tony told her the story why he can't sometime sleep at night or at all and sometimes she has the same problem with Clint. Which she doesn't know why or what he's hiding.

"Hey little wolf." Tony smiled as he wiped his black, oily hands on his fitted jeans.

Sherise gave a small smile before sitting on a bench he had in the lab. "Hey Tony. What ya working on now?"

Tony looked at the white and blue suit. "Just a little adjustments. What's for the visit?"

Sherise took a deep breath before looking at Tony who was like a weird older brother. "I think Clint's hiding something. I don't know what, I just know he's hiding something."

Tony feared this day but as much as he loved Sherise and Nick Fury, he couldn't tell her. Because mostly he didn't know all of the facts. "I don't know what to say, Reese. But you should talk to him."

Sherise nodded even though Tony didn't see it since he had his back to her. So she decided to change the subject. "When is Thor coming back?" Thor left a few days after the party to Asgard. Said something is happening there and he was needed.

Tony shrugged. "Haven't heard from him. But if we need him, I'll contact him or his all seeing wonder guard."

Sherise rolled her eyes, before thinking of something else to talk about. She needed a distraction from all the negative thoughts running through her head. She gave up on the quest to distract herself when Tony's new assistant walked into the lab.

"What is it? Someone wants a prototype or the world is in danger?" the brunette hero grinned having heard the sound of heels, couldn't be anyone else because Pepper is away over seeing Stark Industries on the other side of the world.

Maria frowned before handing out a tablet. "A source found out where the Hydra undercovers took Loki's scepter."

Tony gave the electronic device a once over before sighing and passed it to Sherise who glanced over. Bad enough she has one crisis going on, now she's being thrown into another one. After taking a deep breath, she sighed heavily before looking at Tony.

"Let the team know."

Sherise and Maria nodded before the former agent grabbed the tablet before leaving the lab along with Sherise.

Tony leaned against the wall of his lab and sighed, one step at a time. He'll go with the team and get the stick of death, but first he has to contact Thor.


End file.
